Desculpas
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: O sol a tudo pode iluminar? Ou algumas coisas nem seus raios podem alcançar? Seguir em frente nunca fora fácil de qualquer forma.


Nome da fic: _Desculpas..._

Tipo: _Drama/Romance_

_Shipper_: D/G

Fic: _SongFic._

Autora: TheBlueMemory

**Fic sem fins lucrativos**

**Todos personagens pertencem a J.K.**

**Resumo:** O sol a tudo pode iluminar? Ou algumas coisas nem seus raios podem alcançar? Seguir em frente nunca fora fácil de qualquer forma.

_Desculpas..._

"**Se agora você não tiver mais nada pra dizer**

**Por favor, vá embora.."**

Correu pelos imensos corredores, queria ar. Tinha que respirar. Não agüentava mais, era pressão demais, família, amigos e dele. Há quanto tempo estavam assim? Não sabia. Todas às vezes aquilo ocorria. Ciúmes que nunca eram admitidos por ambos. Modos opostos de pensar que era perceptível ao longe. Mas sempre havia o dia seguinte e seguinte. Onde tudo se Resolvia. Mas dessa vez tinha medo por este não haver...

Chegou no jardim sentindo o cheiro da terra ainda úmida pela tempestade que a assolara na noite passada. Noite esta que havia sido o começo de sua própria tempestade sentimental. Quando se apaixonara? Não sabia. Mas parecia hoje algo impossível de se cogitar viver sem.

Pensar em seguir em frente sem olhar ou apenas sentir aquele amor existente em ambos olhos era algo impossível. Doía. Doía sentir tudo que sentia. Mais ainda ter que olhar em volta vendo tudo vazio. Quando isso realmente importava?

"_Nunca quando estava com..."_ Pensou.

"**...Hoje não quero mais brigar**

**Não quero mais estar aqui com você..."**

Quando tudo havia começado? Era de se rir ao se lembrar. Por uma briga, era sempre assim quente e frio. Fogo e gelo. Teoricamente tais ingredientes não deveriam se juntar, ou se misturar. Mas porque no caso deles tal Mistura parecia perfeita?

"_Porque nos amamos"_ Refletiu.

Ficar naquela sala que tantas vezes os faziam rir, debochar um do outro e se amarem era difícil. Riu um riso sem alegria. Era assim que tudo era quando não estavam juntos: Sem alegria, melancólico, cinzento...

Suspirou, até quando haveria tais barreiras para separar o que sentiam? Sempre. Era a resposta que gritava sua mente. Mas mesmo assim ainda havia a vontade de ficar. De voltarem a se amar. De simplesmente esquecerem tudo o que havia fora daquela sala. Da sala deles.

Mas ainda havia a mágoa, as duras palavras trocadas. Frações de segundo entre o beijo de chegada e as lagrimas de partida. Era tudo um simples jogo de palavras? Ou apenas duas almas que tentavam seguir em frente? E que tentavam ficar juntos apesar de tudo. E apesar do nada.

Tudo uma grande armadilha, mas não uma planejada. Pelo menos não por eles. Mas parecia que este fora tramado por algo maior: Seus sentimentos. Tais que não podiam controlar e que os atingira, sem avisar ou sem deixar ambos se prepararem pelo que havia, além disso. O que havia além daquela paixão? Daquele amor?

Havia toda uma história. As diversidades tão claras, mas que foram deixadas de lado ou apenas esquecidas enquanto juntos eram embalados por tudo aquilo que sentiam.

"**...Por que sei o discurso todo, palavra por palavra**

**Tenho certeza que..."**

Agora havia o frio.

Era frio, estranho era sentir frio sem estar. Porem mais estranho era sentir calor quando estava frio. A pequena diferença... O calor era sentindo quando estavam juntos e o frio quando estavam longe.

Ainda havia a tempestade.

Dos sentimentos, das palavras horas de amor; horas de revolta. Era mais fácil admitir? Do que tentar controlar, ou enganar? Mas quem disse que ligavam para a facilidade...

O lago era o recanto perdido, onde se podia pensar, sonhar e acreditar que quando voltasse tudo seria como antes, antes de se apaixonar. Antes de ver e conhecer um outro lado, tal lado que a fazia aspirar por mais e mais. Mas que agora queria apenas se afastar ou esquecer.

Como esquecer tudo dito? Ou simplesmente apagar sentimentos? Não há como.

"_Talvez o tempo"_ Pensamento de todos apaixonados que uma prévia de adeus vivem ou viveram.

Mas a pergunta é: e o para sempre existe?

Existe aquele conto de fadas eterno, eternizado ao decorrer do tempo. Onde todos são felizes, onde o amor nunca é quebrado ou quando quebrado sempre há uma forma de reconstruí-lo. Difícil explicar, viver então mais ainda.

-Nem tudo é simples não?- Disse ao vento ou ao nada.

Se tivesse mais atenta, ou simplesmente menos melancólica teria percebido que a tempos não era apenas ela e o lago. Havia um par de olhos que a olhava distante. Com os mesmos pensamentos. Os mesmos sentimentos.

"**...Eu não quero mais brigar**

**Eu não quero mais saber**

**De te fazer chorar..."**

-Nunca gostamos do simples de qualquer forma.-Falou vendo esta se virar e o olhar para logo desviar seus olhos, o fazendo suspirar.-Já passamos dessa fase...

-Mas essa fase teima em voltar não?

A observou em silencio. Quando pensou que pudesse se sentir assim? Como a simples presença dela o acalmava, o fascinava, o fazia ansiar por mais e mais? Nunca. Mas ela o mudara. O mudara com olhares, com falas e respostas; acidas ou apenas cômicas, mas o mudara com amor...

-Tudo teima sempre em voltar.-Falou enigmática. Não vendo atrás de si o sorriso melancólico que se formara nos lábios dele.

-A teimosia deve ser uma virtude.-Falou se sentando ao lado desta.- Ou a perdição...

-Nossa perdição você quer dizer?-Questionou o fitando, observando as feições deste, como os cabelos caiam despreocupadamente nos olhos. Frios olhos? Nem sempre, sabia que em alguns momentos estes mudavam, parecia ganhar vida, alegria, amor...

"**...Suas palavras rasgaram meu mundo**

**Suas desculpas cortaram tão profundo minha alma e**

**Sonhos..."**

Voltou seu olhar a menina, não mais tão menina. Uma bela mulher, sua mulher? Começava a pensar em como seria tê-la ao seu lado todas as manhãs. Observando as pequenas sardas que esta tinha, os olhos, as feições de anjo ou de boneca...

"_Não tão anja assim"_ Pensou deixando que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios levando a mão até a face desta passando lentamente.

-Não existe mais nossa perdição.-Falou com calma.- Não me importo mais com isso.-Falou descendo as mãos pelo ombro desta e a puxando para um abraço.-Me importo com seu olhar, com seu sorriso...Com as demais pessoas nada me interessa, não mais.-Dizia lentamente a apertando contra o corpo.

Se deixou levar sentindo o calor daquele abraço, que lhe esquentava a alma, o coração. E o que havia além deles naquele momento? Era nessas horas que simplesmente se esquecia de todos, de tudo. Indiferenças? Há essas horas já tinham sido esquecidas. Apagadas uma a uma.

-Me importo com nosso tempo. Com nossas palavras, Com nossos gestos.-Falava deixando a cabeça repousa no peito deste ouvindo as batidas do coração que pareciam estar no mesmo ritmo do seu.

"**...E todos os planos que não realizamos**

**Você foi tão insensível..."**

-Podemos unir nossas importâncias...-Falou lentamente.

-Nos arrependeríamos depois? Nos arrependemos agora?-completou mais para si do que para ele, mas sentiu o rosto ser erguido de maneira lenta. Olhando naqueles olhos que queriam transmitir algo além.

-A única coisa que me arrependo e que sempre vou me arrepender é de te fazer chorar.-Dizia com tranqüilidade a fitando aproximando seu rosto do dela.-Não quero mais isso...Não quero mais causar lágrimas.-Falou desviando o olhar.

-Me arrependo da mágoa que palavras podem causar.-Falava tentando evitar que um choro viesse à tona, sentia o que estava acontecendo ali.-É nessa hora que rasgamos nossos planos?

-Não... É nessa hora que percebemos que precisamos amadurecer.-A olhou sentindo um incomodo ao ver a tristeza naqueles olhos que gostava de ver a vida que eles sempre transmitiam.

-E no fim tudo é doloroso de qualquer forma?

-Nunca duvidamos que seria...-Completou.- O sol está surgindo novamente..-Comentou como quem não quer nada vendo tal astro iluminar os jardins onde estavam, como a cor deste o lembrava sempre dela.

"**...Tenho certeza que agora vai dizer:**

**Pra onde você foi agora?..."**

-Ele sempre surge a iluminar, mas o colorido nem sempre é o mesmo.-Falou também observando as nuvens que ainda existiam no céu.-Talvez um dia tudo volte a ter cor...-Dizia enquanto se levantava ficando de pé ao lado daquele que continuava sentando.-Não me arrependo do beijo, da palavra, nem do sentimento que despertei em ti ou você em mim...-E começou a caminhar para sair dali.

Fitava o tempo, ouvindo as palavras dela, sentindo a dor destas, e fazendo ele próprio sentir essa dor. Do que fora vivido, do que eles estava renegando viver. Ergueu-se altivo como sempre a olhando caminhar

-Virginia..-Chamou observando esta parar ainda de costas.-Me arrependo da palavra nunca dita...-Comunicou vendo esta se virar e o olhar surpresa e vendo nos olhos dela avermelhados como suas feições ou como seus cabelos.

-Nem tudo pode ser evitado ou planejado...-Dizia o olhando.-Nem colocado em palavras.-Completou voltando a caminhar. Sentindo o peito arder, queimar era a despedida deles? Não sabia como não sabia que o beijo trocado em um corredor escuro mudaria sua vida. Mudaria seus sentimentos.

Ficou parado no mesmo local vendo esta se afastar. Sabendo que era algo que mais cedo ou tarde aconteceria entre eles. Mas porque aquele incomodo? Porque a vontade de ir até lá a tomar nos braços e esquecer de tudo? A amava sabia disso. Sempre soube desde que pode olhar no fundo daqueles olhos.. Olhos de seu anjo. De sua menina... De sua...

-Talvez um dia possa, minha pequena...-Falava ao vento torcendo para que este levasse até aquela que desaparecia de seu campo de visão tais palavras.

"**...Como termina a nossa história? Assim?**

**Só chuva e lágrimas?..."**

**N/A:**

**Olá sei que estou em falta com as demais fics. **

**(Em breve: Never Ending será atualizada, e Bittersweet). **

**Mas sabe quando uma coisa surge na mente e não te deixa em paz até você por em um papel?no caso em Word rsrs bem foi isso que aconteceu.**

**Musica: Desculpas da banda Columbia. Descobri essa banda a uns dias por uma amiga e a musica não saia mais da minha cabeça rs.**

**Talvez com cont ou não depende de algumas coisas...**

**Beijos**

**Chris.**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixa um comment...**

**Leu? Odiou? Deixa também..afinal livre arbítrio a todos \o/**

6


End file.
